


4: Shifting Blame

by rahelawriter



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Confrontation, FFxivWrite2019, Gen, Not Beta Read, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: As much as Rahela hated Nael, hated Gaius, hated Zenos, hated Varis… she knew that their monstrous deeds were all traceable back to one common source: the founding father of Garlemald, Solus zos Galvus.And now she had to tolerate his presence.[Prompt #4 for FFXIV Write 2019: Shifting Blame]





	4: Shifting Blame

**Author's Note:**

> My internet went out while I was working on this, so that's why it's posted late.

"Well, now. The Warrior of Darkness certainly seem to be bristling in more ways than one."

Rahela shot a dirty look towards the party's new and unwanted companion; the Ascian Emet-Selch. To her, Emperor Solus zos Galvus was the nexus of every single atrocity beget by the empire he'd built, every evil deed committed by the legati he commanded. He was the root cause of all the harm that Garlemald had ever wrought, both personal and impersonal. She was only sorry that his age had ended him before she could.

The fact that he'd been an Ascian the whole time, and now seemed to delight in following her around while being cryptic and obnoxious only made everything worse.

The way that her tail puffed up was a clear indicator of her annoyance and barely-contained anger. A warning that Emet-Selch had chosen to ignore, as he now walked uncomfortably close to the miqo'te as they walked, leaning down to her eye level in condescension, the way his head canted almost childishly inquisitive.

"Gil for your thoughts? A pout ill suits a hero--" With preternatural speed, Emet-Selch drew back before Rahela's palm could collide with his cheek. "Oh, dear, dear, that won't do. Use your words, now, my dear. Why all the hostility?"

Her mother had always told her not to dignify the taunts of her bullies with a response. When put into practice, those results were usually mixed. And she doubted that Emet-Selch would go away if she ignored him. So Rahela voiced her retort with a scowl, "Why should I tell you? It's not like you would care."

The Ascian contemplatively stroked his chin, 'hmm'd for a moment, before nodding. "You're probably right. But tell me anyway; for the sake of conversation, if nothing else."

Glaring daggers into his pale golden eyes, Rahela felt the corner of her lip twitching, fighting the urge to twist her face from a scowl to a snarl. She moved to stand directly in front of him, and took a challenging stance. "Alright. Even if you _weren't _an Ascian, I'd still count you among the most evil men who ever lived."

"Oh?" Emet-Selch crossed his arms, only smirking that obnoxious smirk. "Do elaborate, hero. What makes you so sure of that?"

"Are you _really_ asking that? After everything you did as Solus?"

His expression remained unchanged.

Gnashing her teeth, Rahela summoned all of her god-killing fury, grabbing at his furred collar and yanking him down. "After all the countries and city-states you've devastated, all the lives your stupid empire has ruined, all the war and cruelty and _chaos…!_"

This only seemed to amuse him more. "That was the entire _point,_ hero. Garlemald was, and still is, the perfect machine for breeding Calamities. The Seventh brought about by Meteor, and the Eighth soon to be brought about by…" Emet-Selch trailed off, and a low chuckle escaped him. "Well, no spoilers."

_Black Rose…_ Rahela's mouth drew into a thin line, refusing to show her fearful gut reaction. _Hopefully, he didn't know about Urianger's vision. She wasn't about to alert him to her knowledge of the Calamity that they were working to prevent. _

But regarding the Seventh, _oh, she had more than enough to say about that._

"You were the one who signed off on the Meteor Project twice. Dalamud destroyed my home," she growled, wishing upon him all the terror, all the grief, all the pain that she suffered then. "I lost friends, family, and my entire tribe nearly starved to death! And more than that…!"

_The tragic fate that befell Louisoix. How deeply his loss affected the Archons and the twins… Minfilia feared her mother dead for five long years. And Cid…_

"Nael, Gaius, Livia, Zenos, Varis… Even though their monstrous actions were their own, none of them would have been able to do the things that they did if it weren't for _you and your Empire."_

Tense silence hung in the air for a long moment. Emet-Selch's expression remained inscrutable, even as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"So I have a share of the blame for every crime ever committed by a Garlean? From the proudest legatus, to the most secluded scientist, to the lowliest soldier?"

"That's right."_ From Gaius, to Grillairmais, to Arenvald's father. _"The fish rots from the head."

"Hmph. Touché." He scoffed, pulling his collar out of Rahela's grip, nudging her aside to continue his leisurely pace along the forest path. "And I assume there's a point to this little indictment?"

Rahela felt her tail puffing up again. Her voice raised as she trotted to keep pace with his unreasonably long stride. "My point is that after everything you've done, I'd rather _eat_ that rotting fish head than even _consider_\--!"

Her declaration was cut off when Emet-Selch suddenly turned around, and casually flicked her in the forehead with enough force to knock her down and onto her backside.

"You take things _much_ too personally, my dear. I expected more maturity from the hero of the Source. But, then again, you always were the passionate, emotional sort, weren't you…?"

…

… _Rahela wondered if Urianger was still carrying that white auracite around, and if he would object to her using it now._


End file.
